gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hail
Hail is an asymmetrical, multiplayer map for Gears of War 2. Every once in a while, a massive razorhail storm will break out and players will be forced into a covered area, or else they will be harmed by the razorhail, which kills in mere seconds. The one good thing is that the razorhail storm does not take place during Horde Mode gameplay. Half of the map is on a street, which contains a Longshot Sniper Rifle/Torque Bow spawn in the middle, and the other half is in a marketplace-type area, where a merchant stands in the vicinity. In the marketplace, there is a Mulcher spawn, and a Boomshot Grenade Launcher spawn. A good tactic while playing Horde Mode on this specific level is to use a camping tactic inside of the two closed train cars. Hail could possibly be located near the New Hope Medical Facility, due to the fact there is razorhail. Tips *Lightning will flash right before the razorhail begins to fall. Use this to remind yourself, just because it starts raining doesn't mean that hail's about to come! *If you have an Ink Grenade, toss it at where some enemies are hiding if they are bunched up (such as in a train car). They won't be able to run, and it's an almost guaranteed kill (though sometimes your enemy will kill you before you fully toss the grenade, and remember: sometimes they will run out before the grenade goes off and kill you!) *The center area with a big pole in the center holds up two large tarps. These tarps can resist the razorhail, which is nice to remember if you get caught in the hail! *Use the Boomshot if your enemy is holed up in a small area, as it is a nearly 100% guaranteed kill, but remember, this works both ways! *If you use custom weapons and put a Boomshield in the map, and stand in the hail, your character will hold the shield above his head, but you will not be able to shoot. *Like other maps with natural environmental hazards that can kill players, the map is named after the specific event that kills players (i.e. Avalanche, Flood). Horde Even though the Razorhail will not be present on this map, it is still going to rain, more like blood. A good tactic for Horde mode is to get to the top Longshot/Torque Bow spawn that's near the Frag/Ink spawn and the Mulcher spawn. This area is a semi-long corridor with plenty of cover and a middle divider. Have two people near the front and two in the back to pick off the Locust on the sides. When the Maulers come, get the Boomshields and block the front from the bigger guys. A much more effective tactic for a successful Horde is to follow the below steps: 1. Turn around when you spawn, and run towards the ammo box on the far right. 2. If you wish, you can grab the Torque Bow/Longshot from the open traincar. 3. Immediately run to the traincar closest to the spawn point and mantle over the wall. 4. Because it is completely enclosed, Boomer-class enemies cannot get inside, and you don't need any Boomshields. 5. Only Wretches, Drones, Grenadiers, and Theron Guards can get inside. With this in mind, take them out from a distance. 6. There should be several Butchers, Maulers, and Flame Boomers. They will stand right outside the traincar, so you can take them down with your Shotgun. 7. Grinders and Boomers are a tougher prospect; eliminate them with explosives from afar. 8. Bloodmounts can't make it inside!!! 9. After every wave, run to the ammo box outside, run back, and get back inside the traincar. 10. The Chainsaw comes in handy for dealing with any enemies that make it inside. Quick note: Tickers will usually blow up the other Locust themselves!